


maybe in time

by teethmarks



Series: when you're close to me [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is too shy and bisexual for this, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethmarks/pseuds/teethmarks
Summary: Murdoc snorts. "You're a right little poof, aren't you?"





	maybe in time

"Thanks for bringin' me here, Murdoc. These caves are real beautiful, and- and it means a lot." 

Murdoc almost looks touched. 

Then he snorts. "You're a right little poof, aren't you?"

"I am a bit." 2D confesses with his usual blunt honesty. "Does that bother you?" He sneaks a glance at Murdoc through his eyelashes. 

"Nah. Anyway, not- not like I didn't already know, what with you bringin' home all those pretty boys and girls for the past _decade_ or so, yeah?" Murdoc butts his own shoulder against 2D's, and gives him a crooked smile.

It's quiet for a moment before he clears his throat, a look on his face Stu can't decipher. "And it'd be, erm. A bit hypocritical of me. To be bothered by that." He says the last bit all in a rush, and 2D glances up at him, startled. 

"What, you mean you're-" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh." 

Murdoc refuses to meet 2D's eyes, inspecting his hands as though he's never seen them before. 

"So are you....are you the same as me? You like both?" 

"No."

"Then..."

He lets 2D figure it out.

" _Fuck_ , Muds." 2D breathes.

Murdoc begins picking at the cracked skin on his knuckles.

"The whole.....what does Russ call you? Manwhore? That. You lie about sleeping with all those girls? Just to it cover up?"

"No. I mean, I do fuck 'em. I just don't particularly like it."

"Why, though? You shouldn't have to-"

Murdoc snarls. "Fuck, Stewart! Can we stop with the fucking third degree questioning now? I've already said more than enough." He starts to rise, but 2D pulls him back by the sleeve. 

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. S'just a bit of a shock though, you know?" He hasn't let go of Murdoc's shirt. "Come on, don't leave."

He growls, but doesn't go. "Look, Dents, don't make a thing of this, alright? Obviously you're...you're the only person I've told, and I'd _appreciate_ it," He grits out harshly through his teeth, "If you kept this quiet." Satan, the tension in his body feels enough to snap his spine.

"'Course Muds. I wouldn't say nothing." 

"See that you don't." 

They sit for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. 2D is still holding Murdoc's sleeve, fingers cool against the hot skin of his wrist like a balm, although it does little to soothe the anxiety Murdoc is sure is etched on every line of his face.

"So." 2D adopts his best teenage girl voice, trying to get a smile out of the other man. Anything to stop him looking like his dog's been shot. "If you could shag any celebrity.....?" 

But Murdoc doesn't smile, only lets out a miserable little laugh. 2D watches as he leans foward on his elbows and scrubs his hands over his face, stubble scraping at his palms. 

"Oh, Dents. You really, really wouldn't like the answer to that question."

2D opens his mouth. Closes it. Decides to let it go. 

He'll figure it out some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is gay idk


End file.
